


Area SHIELD

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [95]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non canon compliant, alien!Clint, clint compares himself to superman, except clint is much cooler than clark kent, i have no other tags, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is an alien, and Phil has alien DNA because of Project T.A.H.I.T.I</p>
            </blockquote>





	Area SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Alien! Clint

Phil smiled and walked out of the dark corner, “ Welcome to Level Seven… Sorry, that corner was really dark, I couldn’t help myself. I think there’s a bulb out. ”

Phil introduced himself to Agent Ward and walked him through SHIELD.

Letting Ward go, Phil was met up with Maria and Dr. Streiten.

The Doctor smiled, “I would have been very happy not to clear you, Phil. I’d love for you to rest up some more”

Phil hummed, “I’ve had plenty of that. Thanks”

Maria frowned worriedly, which alarmed Phil somewhat. “You sure”

Smiling, Phil just shrugged, “You should go sometime”

Maria raised an eyebrow “Where?”

“Tahiti. It’s a magical place” Phil said without a thought, then froze.

_What?_

But within seconds the thought was gone, and Phil was back to normal, and departing from the Doctor and Maria. 

 

******

Nothing was normal after that, not even Phil.

“I have _alien_ DNA inside me. _Alien”_ He raged at Fury. “I shut down project T.A.H.I.T.I. for a reason!!”

Fury shrugged, “I understand that Cheese. But I couldn’t loose my right hand…and I had an inside source that told me everything was going to be okay”

Phil huffed, “You mean Melinda? Because I’m pretty sure she knew everything was _not_ gonna be okay”

“Not Melinda. She was there to keep an eye on you”

Phil raised an eyebrow, “If not Melinda…. Then who?”

“Me”

 

*******

Clint Barton had been born to a planet far far away, to parents he didn’t remember, 35 years ago. 

He had still grown up on Earth to the Barton family, and his story was still the same as he grew up. 

He was essentially Clark Kent from DC Comics, but real of course. 

Clint never really figured out he was an alien until he was about 13, and other Earth bound aliens had recognized him. 

Those aliens had been Jacques Duquesne, and Buck Chisholm. 

There race was one that Clint still had never come across since, even after the Chitauri and Thor had dropped to Earth. They were human in appearance, but completely different internally (which is why Clint has never allowed medical to touch him).

Jacques and Buck had taught him the ways of their race, on top of their skills in swordsmanship and archery. 

But when the two men, plus Barney, had betrayed the circus - Clint had put all of the alien nonsense behind him. 

Until Phil Coulson died. 

Clint had been aware of project T.A.H.I.T.I. for awhile (what alien wouldn’t?), and hadn’t approved of it at all. 

But when Phil died, he just knew he needed to do something.

Clint had gone to Fury and told him everything, including a way to make sure that Phil wouldn’t get hurt. 

So Clint had donated his own DNA to save Phil Coulson’s life, and had pretended the other man was still dead to his friends. 

 

~

“Clint?” Phil whispered. 

Clint smiled, “Hey Phil…. How are you feeling?”

Phil looked around, “Uhm… I’m fine. How do you know I’m alive?”

Clint smiled and shoved his hands into his pocket, “Because I’m the one that got you that way”

 

*******

“So you’re an alien”

“Yes”

“And you gave me some of your DNA”

“Correct”

“So now I’m alien”

“Yes”

“I’m part you”

“Good job Phil for summing that up”

“Shut up Barton, I’m thinking”

“Can’t you think later Phil babe? We’re in bed….”

“If you insist”

“ _Oh I insist”_

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
